The Law of Retribution
The Law of Retribution là chuỗi nhiệm vụ Tập sự đầu tiên xuất hiện trong WARFRAME - Update 16; nơi mà người chơi phải truy giết Vay Hek và đồng bọn ở một trong những căn cứ của hắn. Nhiệm vụ lần này khá khó và là tổ hợp của nhiều kiểu nhiệm vụ trong game, gặp những quái mới, hệ thống giải đố, và những khó khăn, chướng ngại chưa từng xuất hiện ở những nhiệm vụ thông thường. Bản chế tác key được bán trong Market với giá 100.000 Cr (Credits). Nhiệm vụ yêu cầu từ 4 -8 Tenno sẽ được đưa Trái đất đối đầu với chủng Grineer cấp độ 70-80. Nhiệm vụ được chia làm 3 phần: Tìm kiếm - Sabotage, Hộ tống - Hijack và Ám sát - Assassination với mỗi phần sẽ có những thử thách riêng biệt cần vượt qua. Phiên bản Vỡ mộng ^^ - Nightmare cũng có bán trong Market. Cách thức tham gia Trial Key Người chơi tham gia The Law of Retribution bằng cách chế tạo key từ Bản chế tác đã mua trong Market. Key chỉ dùng được một lần duy nhất bất kể người chơi thắng , thua hay bỏ dở giữa chừng. Bản chế tác thì dùng được nhiều lần. 'Nightmare Key' Đây là key để tham gia bản Nightmare Mode của The Law of Retribution . Khá khó và đầy rẫy thử thách đối với 8 người chơi. Tổng quan Phần 1: Phá huỷ lò phản ứng chất độc Cecior (Toxic Injector) Nhiệm vụ đầu tiên đưa người chơi tới một căn cứ của chủng Grineer ẩn sau trong khu rừng rậm trên Trái Đất. Tại đây có 4 Lò Phản ứng (Injector) , chúng ta sẽ phá huỷ chúng bằng bom Tritium. Bắt đầu từ khu vực xuất phát, người chơi sẽ men theo con đường mòn tiến sâu vào căn cứ địch. Tại đây, sẽ bắt gặp cánh cửa đầu tiên, cần 2 người khác nhau đứng trên pad để mở cửa, chúng ta cần chú ý phối hợp với nhau. Khi qua, vào tới khu trung tâm, mẹ Lotus,sẽ chém gió lung tung và cảnh bảo khu nhiễm độc cho chúng ta. Khi ở trong khu nhiễm độc, chúng ta sẽ bị giảm máu liên tục ( hãy chắc rằng trong team bạn có Bless - Trinity hoặc ít nhất là 4 Rejuvenation Aura để có thể hồi máu kịp ) Ở giữa khu trung tâm sẽ có 1 lò cung cấp điện năng cho căn cứ sử dụng lõi Tritium, 2 bên có 2 cái bảng hack (gọi là board). Người chơi sau khi hack 2 board này thì lõi Tritium sẽ rơi ra. Sau khi rời lò phản ứng, Tritium sẽ tự phát nổ nếu chạm mức 0% (có thanh năng lượng bên trái màn hình) do vậy người chơi cần nhặt lên và sử dụng energy (gọi là e'') của chính mình để sạc lại,1 giây sẽ mất 25''e - hết e'' thì bomb sẽ tự rơi và cần người khác nhặt lên sạc tiếp ( đoạn này ưu tiên Energy Vampire - Trinity buff hồi ''e liên tục), nên ưu tiên frame nào có energy pool cao như Volt , Nova, Loki... cầm bomb. Có 4 Injector ở các vị trí khác nhau. Để phá huỷ chúng, người chơi cần mang bomb Tritium tới vị trí đặt lò rải rác khắp bản đồ, sau đó hack 4 board nối liền với Injector để phá huỷ lớp giáp chắn bên ngoài như thế bomb Tritium mới gây sát thương và phá huỷ lò này được. Mẹo vặt đáng chú ý: - Luôn có một cái đèn to báo trạng thái hoạt động trên cánh cửa mở lối đi tới mỗi Injector. Màu xanh là đang hoạt động, màu vàng là đã bị phá huỷ. Khi bạn đứng ở vị trí trung tâm - Chỗ lấy bomb Tritium sẽ nhìn thấy đèn này. Vì vậy bạn sẽ không bị di chuyển nhầm lối. - Ev-trinity luôn bám sát và di chuyển theo Carrier - Người cầm bomb để đảm bảo e ''của Carrier có đủ năng lượng để nuôi bomb trong quá trình di chuyển. nên mang theo energy pack để đề phòng trường hợp không có quái để ev. - Bomb khi drop xuống đất sẽ cần ít nhất từ 5-10s sẽ phát nổ, có thể kích nổ nhanh hơn bằng cách bắn vào nó. Lưu ý phạm vi nổ của Tritium bomb có thể gây chết người. - Mỗi Injector sẽ có từ 2-4 board được nối với nhau bởi sợi dây cáp màu vàng. Hãy theo nó để tìm được vị trí hack nếu bạn là người mới tập chơi. Khi hack đủ 4 board, có dòng thông báo "Injector was vulrable", lúc đó là đã báo hack xong, lớp lá chắn của Injector đã bị loại bỏ, hãy thả bomb vào gần (ấn F) để phá huỷ nó. Lớp lá chắn của Injector sẽ tự động hồi lại sau 15-20s. Vì vậy, người cầm bomb phải để ý canh me thời gian thật chuẩn. Nếu không thành công phải chạy lại khu trung tâm để lấy bomb và lặp lại quá trình trên. - Luôn có 1 hòm rare hoặc reinfored trong raid, vì vậy hãy tranh thủ tới các vị trí được đánh dấu trên bản đồ tìm hòm để được những phần thưởng có giá trị nhé. '''Bonus :' Toàn cảnh tấm bản đồ phần 1: ☀http://maps.wikia-services.com/api/v1/render/10172 Phần 2: Infiltration Mission The second stage transports the players into a Grineer Shipyard. In this stage, the objective is to infiltrate into the heart of the Grineer Military in order to uncover Councilor Vay Hek's location for the Lotus to track. Stage 2.1: Decode Security System The mission starts out in the said tileset, with the players ordered to infiltrate further. On the way, the players will encounter a vast room with a sophisticated lock system, hindering progress. There are a total of eight large orange buttons, with four being on each of the two parallel wings platforms, separated by a pool of waste. Next to these buttons are large red symbols. Situated in the middle between the two parallel platforms is a large screen with a row of eight circles underneath it, as well as a security door. Finally, there are four hacking consoles (called panic buttons in this instance) at each of the four corners of the large room. To begin the cycle and security decryption process, one of the four consoles (with the designated console glowing in yellow) at the four corners of the room must be hacked to decrypt the password. Once hacked, the large screen in the middle of the room will emit a siren and display a Grineer symbol. The objective is to find the symbol that corresponds with it at one of the eight panels and step on the button. Once the correct button is pressed, it will turn from orange to blue, and one of the eight circles underneath the large screen will glow blue to indicate this, completing the cycle. One of the four consoles will now have to be hacked again to begin another cycle. To open the security door underneath the screen, all players will need to continue the decryption process until all the respective panels are pressed in the proper order, failing to do otherwise (by stepping on the wrong panel or getting off a previously appeared on screen panel) will siren the security system and damage every players on the panels with a lethal damage, restarting the encryption. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. 2) Disruptor Drone are also deployed across the enemy ranks to constantly deploy nullifying field against warframe powers. Unlike Nullifier Crewman's field, the drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. 3) During the hacking process, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Should they unplug a third pin, it will short circuit which will cancel the hacking process and damage the players with a fatal damage. In addition, Cipher uses are disabled. Stage 2.2: Hijacking Fomorian Core Inside the locked area, players are faced with a Fomorian Core, which they must Hijack in order to lure out Councilor Vay Hek. Instead of hacking consoles, the mission introduces short circuited railing, which will stop and damage the core on contact (deducting 1,500 hitpoints) and zaps nearby players with continuous damage. Should this happen, move away from the core for the tram to move the core backwards, away from the railing. In order to deactivate the railing, players have to step up to three different pressure panels to progress, with at least one player present to move the core. As the players progress, The Grustrag Three and Councilor Vay Hek, both at level 100 will eventually interfere the mission, serving as a reinforcement to the Grineer force. Interestingly, Vay Hek will flee the battle when he loses a mere 25% of his health, much like the first phase of his boss pattern. The Grustrag Three will fight to the death, although they will not attempt to attach a Grustrag Bolt to downed players. Upon transferring the Fomorian Core to the Liset, the stage will be considered complete and will end with the mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. 2) Disruptor Drone are also deployed across the enemy ranks to constantly deploy nullifying field against warframe powers. Unlike Nullifier Crewman's field, the drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. 3) During the hacking process, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Should they unplug a third pin, it will short circuit which will cancel the hacking process and damage the players with a fatal damage. In addition, Cipher uses are disabled. 4) Short-circuited railings are lethal in the nightmare mode and can instantly destroy the Fomorian Core upon contact, failing the mission. 5) Additional prox mines placed all across the railing, having the core come into contact with it will heavily damage the core and the players nearby with damage. These mines can be shot to detonate them prematurely, clearing a path for the core. 6) Hijack doors are terminal-locked and up to two consoles must be hacked to open the gate, much like the second phase of Tethra's Doom. Stage 3: Vay Hek Assassination The third and final stage transports players into a Grineer Settlement. The objective is to assassinate Councilor Vay Hek and end his reign against the Tenno once and for all. The map provided below only illustrates the boss room as the tiles before are pre-generated randomly, which makes it impossible to map. The mission will directly lead players to a boss room, where they will encounter Councilor Vay Hek inserting himself into his Terra Frame, ready to fight head-on. Unlike the encounter on Oro, Earth, Councilor Vay Hek is immune to all damage due to the five power plants surrounding the area granting him invincibility. In order to disable his protective field, players will need to light all five power plants on fire by detonating a charged Tritium Battery inside the structure. A Tritium Battery will occasionally be brought in by enemies, which the players have to kill in order to obtain the bomb. Similar to the first stage, a Warframe needs to charge it by carrying it ( ). The battery will drain energies twice as fast by 50s-1 in order to charge it faster. Thankfully, the battery also requires less total power, and will be charged in 10 seconds if not dropped. Once charged, the plant entrance can be opened by stepping up to two different pads, which the players can track by following the cables linked to the door. Once inside, the carrier must drop the battery into the vent and escape before it detonates inside the building. Repeat this step on the rest of the plants to wear off Vay Hek's protective field in order to defeat him. In addition, the Lotus will warn the players of the presence of a Balor Fomorian in the system that will interfere with the boss battle. Fortunately, the Grinner have to send a laser signal to the Fomorian to signify the exact location coordinate before it can directly fire, which is done if at least one of the four consoles in the center are activated by the Grineer. If this happens, it will require several minutes for the Fomorian to adjust their weapon, during which if more subsequent consoles are activated, the process will speed up multiplicatively up to four times for each consoles hacked. If the players fail to defeat Councilor Vay Hek before the Fomorian signal finishes, he will command the Fomorian to fire its laser cannon at the players, which will down any players that fail to take cover from the cannon and extinguish all the burning plants, sending the players back to square one. Once he is defeated, Councilor Vay Hek will be forced to escape the Tenno and the trial will be considered complete. If this is the player's first completion, the Lotus will award them a Sevahti Sekhara badge. An alternate ending can be achieved by defeating Councilor Vay Hek in Nightmare mode--Wherein a cutscene plays, depicting the Tenno gazing over Councilor Vay Hek's broken down Terra Frame before promptly leaving the battlefield. If this is the player's first completion of the Nightmare mode, the Lotus will award them an Aseron Sekhara badge. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. 2) Disruptor Drone are also deployed across the enemy ranks to constantly deploy nullifying field against warframe powers. Unlike Nullifier Crewman's field, the drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. 3) Councilor Vay Hek will replace his Propaganda Drones and fires Disruptor Drones instead, granting a heightened supply of nullifying field on the battleground. 4) As with the normal version, the Grineer will attempt to activate the consoles in order to call down the Fomorian laser. However, the nightmare mode relocates all the consoles elsewhere on the borders of the tileset, giving the Grineer a much easier advantage to hack the terminals. Rewards The rewards for completion of the trial are as follows: *An Arcane Enhancement * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *Sevati Sekhara badge - Upon first completion of the Trial. Nightmare Rewards *A Rare Arcane Enhancement *Chance for a Rare Resource Blueprint * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *3 Dual-Stat Nightmare Mods - One awarded each stage. *Aseron Sekhara badge - Upon first completion of the nightmare Trial. Notes * Players will automatically fail the Trial if there are less than four Tenno present in the squad (whether by quitting or exhausted revives). * Players will not be eligible for another reward for 23 hours after completion. ** Players can receive another reward if the completion time is past 23 hours. (i.e. Starting 25 minutes before eligible again but taking longer than 25 minutes) ** The timer of the regular and nightmare trial are separate. *** As of Hotfix 16.5.5 a bug can make the eligibility countdown display (or not display) regardless of whether you have the normal raid or nightmare raid selected. This does not affect your rewards, however. ** Only affects Arcane Enhancement reward, raids can be run repeatedly for credits and rare crates. * Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the mission. ** However, the number of buttons that are to be held down in the second stage of the trial will be adjusted to the number of players. This means if one of the players in the squad disconnected, the number of buttons required will be reduced. * The following are the effects of certain situations including ability towards a panel: ** Being in a bleedout state while lying on a pressure panel in all stages of the trial will not deactivate the button, as long as you remain on it. Dying on a pad, however, will deactivate the button. ** Players in the Rift Plane can't activate buttons, and entering the rift will count as leaving a button. *** In the Decode part of Stage 2, players in the rift will not be electrocuted by the panel. ** Loki's Decoy can activate pressure panel in Hijack part of Stage 2. ** Hydroid using Undertow while still stepping on a panel will still count as long as he does not move away from it. * Vauban's Vortex can attract the Tritium Battery making it impossible to pick up while in the vortex; avoid using it near the injectors. * The Grustrag Three have a chance to drop Brakk parts in Stage 2 upon death. * No more than two warframes of the same type can be taken in Nightmare Mode. **This rule can not be circumvented by mixing prime warframes with their non-prime counterparts. * When in the first stage, 2 doors are always bugged and dont require pads to open them, the door in the left corner most close to the startpoint and the one in the right corner most close in the startpoint. Just pass through them as a normal door. If you step on the pads however, the door will debug and will function like it should be, requiring 2 pads to be stepped on. This is really useful in the nightmare mode because of the energy drain when you step on pads. Tips General = |-|Tritium Sabotage = |-|Infiltration Mission = |-|Vay Hek Assassination = |-|Nightmare = Bugs *As of U17, the core is bugged to the point of the visual model not matching up with the hitbox. This can make the Hijack section more difficult if players are not mindful of the electric rails. *Crouching ( ) sometimes will reset the pad's activation. This bug is particularly dangerous in the Nightmare Hijack stage as crouching on a pad while the core is passing through the broken rail will zap the core, instantly destroying it. *In Stage 2, Section 1; standing on the brown part of the pad outside of the yellow circle will halt energy drain and still count as pressing the pad. Media ISEGaming - The Law of Retribution (Guide) Mogamu - The Law of Retribution (Guide) ISEGaming - Nightmare The Law of Retribution (Guide) de:Das Gesetz der Vergeltung